


A Full-Filling Family Meal

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [23]
Category: Vore Fandom
Genre: Casual Vore, Digestion, Female Pred, Female Prey, Multi, Oral Vore, Other, Soft Vore, chubby prey, cousin vore, family vore, implied reformation, male pred, multiple prey, non-fatal, parent vore, pred prey, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Abby and Zoe love being both preds and prey. Paul loves eating his girls, especially when they are stuffed themselves.When a pair of chubby cousins turn up at their door, what should they do but have them for dinner?A sequel to "Eating Sis, Feeding Dad"





	

"Hey, Abby, hey Zoe. I know we were supposed to come around tomorrow but Mom needed to leave earlier..."

Katie and Cynthia, chubby, ginger teenage twins, are standing at the door, looking almost comically identical with their identical dresses and suitcases. Abby and Zoe look at their cousins, then at each other, and grin.

"How would you like to help us prepare a surprise for our dad?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Our dad is a pred", explains Zoe. "He likes eating us, especially when we're full ourselves. So, we've decided to make a special meal for him by eating someone to give ourselves big, soft, tasty vore bellies. So, are you going to be our meal?"

"Uh okay"

"Well come in and lose the clothes."

As soon as they are inside and naked, the chubby twins vanish down the sisters' gullets, drenched in saliva, squeezed down tight, rippling throats and stuffed into stretched stomachs in a matter of seconds. All that is left of then are the large, lumpy bumps in Abby and Zoe's bellies, human-shaped yet soft due to the fat on the twins bodies. Abby burps as the prey in her gut wriggles, prompting a laugh and another burp from Zoe.

"Oh man, I'm so full. Is it possible to come from just having your belly stretched? Cause I swear my guts are trying to make me do just that."

"I feel you sis. Fat food is the best. Nothing quite like a gutful of chub."

Waddling under the weight of their grotesquely distended bellies,the girls make their way to their father's bedroom. There, they strip naked and flop down on the bed, rubbing each other's bellies to help them digest their prey.

Their bellies have shrunk by a third, rounding out and softening into smooth, pliable, goo-filled orbs, jiggling and sloshing with every movement, when they are woken up by the door opening and the sound of Paul's voice.

"Hey dad", greets Zoe. "We made you a meal."

"I should say you did."

Paul picks up Zoe by her ankles; dangling her over his stretched-open mouth he engulfs her head, shoulders, and pale round breasts all in one large gulp. Another couple of gulps force her huge pillowy belly into his esophagus, the powerful muscles squishing it tightly. Zoe wiggles, trying to get more comfortable, but all it achieves is make her slip further down the slimy passage. Soon, her toned ass and long legs are slurped up, her pink-nailed toes the last thing to vanish between Paul's narrow lips. His stomach gives a powerful rumble as the teenager and her half-digested prey are dumped into it.

"Well that's better", says Paul rubbing his lumpy huge belly, still wriggling as the girl tries to get comfortable inside. "I'm almost full. But there's still one tasty little morsel left. You really want to stuff me senseless, don't you?"

"Yes, daddy."

He picks up Abby by her ankles and once again opens his mouth. Like her sister, she is stuffed into a tight esophageal tube and dragged downwards by the powerful peristalsic contractions, dumped headfirst into the already full stomach, landing on Zoe's giant pillowy gut. As the girls scramble to get comfortable, the squirming, wriggling motion in his stomach prompts a moan of pleasure from Paul and a loud rumble from his intestines.

"Don't stop girls. You feel so good wriggling around in there. Giving me a nice belly rub from the inside to help me digest you."

The huge, muscular man's belly is now larger than the rest of him - a lumpy, five-foot sphere with parts of his curvy young daughters visible through the skin. Every motion of its occupants makes Paul's entire belly rock and shake, prompting moans of pleasure and long, loud burps to escape his mouth; every touch to the surface makes the girls moan and move. The man flops down on the bed to enjoy the internal belly massage and digest his meal. He soon falls asleep, craddling the giant, wriggling, distended gut in his hands.

Inside, the girls are curled around each other in a tender, passionate embrace, squeezed tightly within the stretched stomach, their giant marshmallow-soft bellies squished together. Every motion makes them rub against each other, spreading more of the slimy digestive enzymes over their skin, making it tingle pleasantly. As their nubile young flesh softens, the two are mushed and crushed together, their dissolved bodies mixing into one uniform puddle of nutrient goo to be absorbed in their father's intestines.


End file.
